


Pack and Belonging

by Scadoodle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Possible Peter Hale, Possible Sterek, Possible female character with either Derek and/or Stiles, Will Add More Later, Will see how relationships pan out in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scadoodle/pseuds/Scadoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scott had a half sister who suddenly turned up in his life? How will that effect pack life and its dynamics? Would it destroy them or would it bring them closer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story for this fandom. I hope you like it, kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)

 

**Chapter 1 – Teen Wolf**

_Note: I don’t own any characters from the television show ‘Teen Wolf’. However I do own Beth and any new characters of who you will be notified at the start of each chapter._

 

 

Beth woke with a scream on her lips as the remainder of her nightmare continued to flash before her. Her eyes flashed purple before she pulled the wolf back down, no need to scare anyone.

“Good to see you’re awake.”  
Beth looked over at the strange male voice. She blinked continuously trying to get her vision to clear.  
“Don’t worry about your vision, it will return.”  
“Where am I?” she whispered leaning back against the pillows, her fingers plucking at the cords on her wrists.  
“Beacons Hill, California USA.”

A commotion outside the room drew their attention. Beth wondered what was going on as she saw a blurred version of a man yelling at a woman in scrubs. She wondered why she couldn’t hear what they were saying but a quick reaching up with a hand she soon found the reason, her head had been wrapped in a bandage and the car accident came back to flash before her eyes. Her breathing started picking up as she tried to stop the vision as she hands waved in front of her face. She could see, smell and hear everything! The darkness of the night and their headlights lighting up the wet road she could barely see. She could hear the honking of a car and the screeching of breaks, her mother groaning in the passenger’s seat before the horrifying feeling of skidding and tumbling over and over again. Moaning softly she watched in horror as she pulled herself out of the car and an enormous bang, burning and the screaming of agony.  
Someone was holding her, giving her strength, bringing her back. She hadn’t realised that she too had been screaming, until the person shushed her making her whimper and cling to the other.

“Mr Hale, you’re not allowed in here!”  
“She’s mine,” the man holding her growled making her wolf want to growl back.  
“No, you have no claim.”  
Beth blinked at the bland statement, of course he did. She could smell alpha written all over him, didn’t they know she was a wolf too? Then she checked her smell, she had hidden it before getting in the car. They thought she was human.

“Derek, take your paws off my sister!”  
Looking up she saw the older version of a boy she had once met. “Scott?” she whispered breaking the silence.  
The warm body moved and left her. Her wolf wanted to whine, call out for the other to come back and to not leave her. That was new, the wolf had never formed that kind of attachment before, not even for her mother. She watched as the man left and the boy came over and drew her into a hug.  
“Thank the stars you’re ok.” He whispered setting her back down on the bed.  
“I want to go,” she whispered swinging her legs out of the bed but was stopped when Scott pushed her back in.  
“No, you have to heal. It will take time, but on the bright side you’ll be able to walk again.”  
“What?” she asked pulling the sheets back to stare at the bandages wrapping her legs. She could smell burnt flesh and it made her choke pulling the covers up instantly. Her hospital say was going to take a while.

 

.......

 

It had been a month since she had first come to Beacons Hill, a month since she had lost everything. Literally everything, her parents where dead and everything she held dear and gone up in flames with the car. Since arriving her days had been spent either in the hospital or at Scott’s house, Mellissa had taken her in and tried to serve as a mother figure, not just a friend.

Today was a special day, today she would be going to the local high school and she was nervous as all hell. A new place, new school, new people and everyone knew about the accident.  
“Beth,” the word filtered through her brain, “BETH!”  
Beth looked over to find a very worried looking Scott and an equally worried looking Mellissa. “I’m fine, just lost in thought.”  
“Are you sure, maybe you should stay home today?”  
“No! I’m fine, just nervous.” She said grabbing hold of the door to get out, “Let’s go Scott.”

Stepping out of the car Beth was bombarded by stares, yep everyone knew who she was. The McCall’s may have been on a tight budget before they met but after a few weeks they had been able to get access to Beth’s accounts. The money helped pay off a few debts and buy some necessary clothing items, but now they were back to saving.  
“Come, on. Let’s go get you settled.”  
Beth just nodded and allowed herself to be drawn past the stares and pity looks.  
“Good morning Beth, Scott. You both look very....Well dressed this morning.”  
“Hi Stiles.” Beth replied and blushed slightly at the complement. All her hard work in choosing an outfit must have paid off. She was dressed in deep blue jeans, a light blue backless top, which mind you no one could see, with a leather jacket to cover up. Her feet were still healing so black flat shoes adored her bandaged feet. This morning she had pulled her dark blond hair up into a high ponytail with a blue ribbon and painted her face accordingly with make-up and bright red lipstick. It was something she had always done and no accident or new school was going to make her stop.  
Scott on the other hand decided that he would wear his new olive green top, black jeans and runners. Certainly different to what he had been previously wearing, ‘a step up’ Mellissa had commented when they got home. Though his hair style still hadn’t changed.

Beth allowed herself to be pulled into the school. Everything seemed to blur before her as she was given a list of classes and locker number. Nothing seemed to stop moving until she was sitting in her first class, Scott sitting in front of her and Stiles behind. They tried to seem like body guards, though it was failing miserably. As the class started she tried to concentrate but all she could see were red eyes full of concern. Before she knew the bell had gone and she was ushered out the door.  
“Seriously guys! I can make friends myself and don’t need you two as my constant shadow!” she blew up at the two who at least had the decency to look guilty. Throwing her hands in the air and sighing she made her way to the next class, music, finally something she enjoyed.

Walking into class she smiled and sat in the middle of the room. It was full of instruments, well ones that you would normally see in a primary music room. Though there were the odd few instruments you wouldn’t see. In class they went over the basics and that bored her to bits, she had already covered this at her previous school and spent most of her time drawing pictures of eyes in her book and writing lists of music.  
“Well, it’s good to see you can at least do something musical even when you are not paying attention Miss Janson.”  
Beth looked up and just smiled.

“God kill me,” she muttered after class had finished.  
“Well, I’m not sure God would do that but we could help with whatever you need.”  
Beth looked up from her locker as two people approached her. From their look and confidence she would definitely have to say werewolf. “Hi,” said not really sure what to say to these people whom she had never met.  
“You’re the new girl,” to which Beth nodded, “I’m Erica and this is Isaac, come sit with us for lunch.”

The next second she found herself manoeuvred into a cafeteria seat and a tray full of today’s special sitting in front of her. Beth stared at the two sitting opposite from her and was even more surprised when another boy sat with them.  
Without thinking she blurted out, “is this like a pack initiation? Because if it is, don’t you need your alpha to be here?”  
This made Isaac laugh, “she’s a smart one.”  
“Not hard when you’ve grown up amongst wolves.”  
“Well, Derek will as you put it ‘initiate’ you into the pack soon. But first we are interested in you.”  
Beth just sighed raising her eyes to the roof, no matter what the she wolf did it didn’t frighten her. The only person who could ever frighten her is dead and gone, something she was grateful for but didn’t like the price for it.  
“Don’t worry about Erica, she’s always like this. Boyd.” The dark skinned boys said to her before holding out his hand which she took.  
“Beth and I’m not worried, she doesn’t frighten me.”

This had them all grinning and the tension seemed to lift from the table. Until Erica asked a question that raised the hair on the back of her neck, “I am dying to know, are you one of us?”  
“Well that could have many different interpretations. Yes I am sitting here with you so that could make me one of you. Please explain what you mean by the question.”  
“I mean are you a werewolf.”  
“I don’t see how that is any of your business. So I won’t answer the question, unless it is your alpha asking the question.” She knew she sounded snobbish but they had no right in asking her, only an alpha could ask that sort of question. Her wolf was rearing for a challenge, but she managed to squash it back down and continue eating her food.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence, an awkward silence. Beth muttered a silent thank you when the bell went and they rose for their table to leave. After that conversation she thought she would be left alone by the trio, boy was she wrong. As soon as she started leaving Erica hooked an arm though hers and the boys walked behind them. It was as if they were making a statement and the other students avoided looking at her even when Isaac took her jacket from her insisting that she didn’t need it. Sticking her nose slightly higher in the air she walked calmly with the others to their next class, Maths.

Maths flew by as Beth tried to concentrate but kept being distracted by notes from Erica. Somehow the girl had managed to learn that she loved music, in particular the old classics and Disney, her favourite colour was purple, she had lived in Australia for most of her life until last year and was in desperate need of an IPod and computer of her own. I mean come on seriously she was sharing with Scott who needed to clean out his browser, frequently!  
“We could get you them.” Erica said as she led Beth out of the school.  
“That would be great, but it will take a while for me to pay you back.”  
“No need, who said I was buying them?”

Beth felt her jaw drop as she was bustled into a black Camero which already had a driver. It was crowded to say the least, Erica in the front, Isaac and Boyd in the back with her squished in the middle.  
“Let me just say this, it would have been better if Boyd had sat in the front. Feels like a wolf sandwich back here!”  
This earned chuckles from the boys in the car, well except for the ever so silent driver who took off without warning. Beth was sure her brother and Mellissa would not be happy, though she did have spares for the rest of the day so it wasn’t like she was skipping. After at least 15mins of driving in silence they stopped. They were in town out the front of what looked like a very expensive electronics store. Without any form of conversation they all got out of the car and Erica literally dragged her into the store.

Apparently her look was obvious to everyone and Erica responded, “Well we all need to get a few new CD’s and we thought you could do with some new things as well.”  
“Think of it as your initiation, well part of it anyway.”  
“Nice one Isaac. Very eloquent as always,” Erica said as she piled CD’s, DVD’s, IPod and a laptop into a cart.  
“He may be more eloquent if you stop putting him down all the time!” Beth huffed walking off into the CD area, “Isaac, don’t listen to her when she starts getting like that. You’re doing fine.” The last part was whispered but she knew he had heard her if anything by the grin he was now sporting.

Beth almost let out a scream when a deep voice spoke behind her.  
“You certainly know how to deal with unruly pups.”  
“Helps when you are raised amongst wolves.”  
“My pups did mention that. They also mentioned that you refused to answer the werewolf question.”  
“Simple, it’s none of their business.” She told the other before walking towards a different section CD’s in hand, “Plus where’s the fun in getting all the answers at once? They should have to work at finding out the answer.”  
This had the alpha growling lowly behind her scaring the few customers in the store. “You will answer me.” He growled.  
“Just to let you know growling doesn’t frighten me so you won’t get any answers that way.” She knew it would piss the other man when she refused to answer the question, but this was the type of fight her wolf was looking for and admittedly she was looking for it too.

When the man said nothing she shrugged and walked back over to Erica. The girl looked pretty shocked and asked if she had a death wish.  
“Nope, just feel that you should earn trust before trying to get information.” she said before adding with a smile, “and besides it looks like he needs someone to rattle the cadge a bit.”  
“You do not that only an alpha’s mate is allowed to do that without getting killed?!” Isaac hissed having joined the two girls.  
“I haven’t done anything that would earn me that right and I know what I am doing.” She said then continuing seeing their ludicrous looks, “my mum was an alpha. She taught me what to do and what not to do with male alphas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping continued and the completion of pack initiation.  
> Will Scott accept Beth's decision to join Derek's pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story. Kudos, comments and even just reading this story is welcomed and appreciated.  
> In think chapter I would just like to say that I don't know anyone with burns or the treatment for major burns. However because of Beth's family I have made it that she heals differently to that of humans, keeping in mind her mum was an alpha.
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter!

** Chapter 2 – Teen Wolf **

 

_Note: I don’t own any characters from the television show ‘Teen Wolf’. However I do own Beth and any new characters of who you will be notified at the start of each chapter._

 

 

The shopping went by uneventfully. There were no shows of dominance and it looked as though the pack had already formed its own hierarchy. The beta’s where a blast to hang out with, who knew Boyd had a perky sense of humour. Isaac was like a lost puppy falling over his words when he explained things and Erica could be bitchy. Bitchy but with love, lots of love. The only one who remained a mystery was the alpha, he didn’t attempt to talk to anyone and glared at Beth whenever he found her looking at him.

 

They ended up in what looked like a newly remodelled house and the three teenagers made themselves at home. Beth was pushed into the house by said alpha that went to the fridge where a distinct clink and popping sound could be heard. Sighing she made her way into the living room pleased to find the others spread out getting ready to watch a movie.

“What are you watching?”

“Something stupid.” Isaac said crossing his arms.

“Footloose.” Boyd answered clicking the remote control starting the film.

Beth rolled her eyes and sat next to Isaac. “Why?”

“Derek wants us to get an ‘education’ in the classics,” Erica said as she sorted through the things they had bought.

To this Beth raised her eyebrows but shrugged as the move started, she had seen it before and it had some good songs. “The songs are good, movie is ok.” She said as it started.

“You’ve seen it before?”

Beth just nodded yawning. She was tired and the couch was comfortable making her want to snuggle into the warm bodies next to her. “Another wolf sandwich,” she mumbled leaning against Isaac. Letting out another yawn she proceeded to fall asleep, smiling softly when Isaac wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

Derek watched them from the door way pleased that she could fit so easily into daily pack life and feel safe enough to fall asleep. “No funny business Isaac,” warned as a certain smell met his nose before disappearing.

 

The afternoon went by peacefully with Beth waking up when the movie finished. She hadn’t been in a wolf sandwich before she fell asleep but now she practically was. Her head was in Isaac’s lap, her legs were in Boyd’s and Erica was curled up next to her. Hence wolf sandwich. The others seemed to be asleep so with a small amount of difficulty she managed to remove herself without anyone waking up. Wincing softly she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house on silent feet.

 

“I hope you’re not going anywhere.” Derek rumbled behind her.

This time Beth let out a small scream, “Don’t do that!” she hissed. “I’m not leaving. Just have to change my bandages.”

Sitting down Beth pulled out a plastic clip lock bag which had extra bandages, antiseptic liquid, cotton balls and pressure socks. Mellissa had made her promise that she would change her bandages at least 3 times a day, once in the morning, once during the day and once before bed. Opening the bag she got out everything she needed before pausing, “You don’t have to stay and watch.” And was surprised when Derek sat down next to her, “Suit yourself.”

 

Rolling up her jeans she began undoing the bandages wincing when they got caught on skin. Her legs were covered in burn scars slowly healing, not as fast as she would normally heal but with burn scars all werewolves healed at a slower rate, kind of like when they were attacked by an alpha. The scars ran up to her knees and were red from being used, the past month she had been on bed rest with small amounts of walking and today she went to school, lots of walking entailed. Turning she grabbed the antiseptic liquid and put some on a cotton ball before dabbing it at the raw bits. It stung like a bitch but at least she didn’t have to bath her legs in it anymore. Next was the bandage. Turning she went to grab it but was surprised to find Derek holding it.

“What are you doing?” she asked as Derek took her leg and began bandaging up her leg from foot to knee.

“What does it look like?”

“It looks like you are bandaging up my leg. But why?”

Derek didn’t answer he just continued putting on the pressure sock. Instead of asking questions that wouldn’t get answered Beth leaned back against the porch watching the man as he moved onto her next leg, only pausing when she hissed in pain. When he was done she looked like a mummy wrapped up in bandages.

“Thanks,” she whispered smiling at him.

 

The smile soon dropped when angry growling could be heard. Both their heads turned to face Scott glaring at them.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Relaxing, hanging out.”

“No you’re not, get in the car. Now Beth!”

“No.”

“What?”

“She said no Scott. Tell your mother I will drop her home after dinner.” Derek said standing and walking down to the pissed off wolf. “Boyd, take her inside.”

 

Beth looked up to see all three beta’s there. She smiled softly and whispered to Boyd that she couldn’t walk at the moment when he went to help her up. Boyd grunted lifting her into his arms as if she weighed nothing and took her inside. He put her on the couch before returning back outside. Beth could hear the argument and knew it would soon turn to a fist fight. She wished she could do something about it.

“Scott, go home.” She whispered and heard a snarl of protest. She didn’t want them to fight but if Scott didn’t go then there really wasn’t anything she could do for him. He had threatened her and it was Derek’s right to defend her, she was his pack. Something that Scott needed to know. “This is my pack.”

 

When the others returned inside after seeing Scott off, who was still kicking up a fuss and cursing everything under the sun, Beth was curled up on the couch staring off into the wall. Erica was the first to move curling up around the other, followed soon by Isaac and Boyd. Boyd managed to wrap himself around the girl’s feet, removing Erica’s high heels and Isaac sat on the floor in front of them. The movement made Beth smile, she felt loved, this was what pack was all about. Reaching out she ran her fingers through Isaac’s hair making the young man purr and lean into the touch.

 

They were exchanging scent, the second part of becoming a member of the pack. The first being that the alpha made a gesture, in the form of a gift in Beth’s case, the second that she had accepted the pack and they shared scent. Looking up she saw that Derek hadn’t moved towards them. Reaching out her other hand she held it to the other, beckoning the alpha to come join them.

 

Derek looked on with a small smile, this was his pack. Beth was inviting him to come and join and his wolf wanted to jump at the opportunity, maybe he should give in, once in a while.

 

The moment was almost perfect, everyone was accepting her and soon the alpha would join them and accept her too. But by the looks of things he already had. Beth thought he was about to join them when Isaac’s or Boyd’s stomach growled. This sent both Erica and herself into fits of laughter. They laughed so hard that Isaac ended up with both girls in his lap. The confused and shocked look on his face made them laugh more and it didn’t help that Boyd snorted or that Derek was wide eyed.

 

Getting to her feet Beth helped Erica up. “Maybe we should feed the boys.” She said with a small snort.

Erica nodded and led them into the kitchen. “Why don’t you put some music on?” she called out to them.

The final part of becoming a member of the pack, the new wolf/person gave something back to the pack. Beth walked into the pantry and retrieved the ingredients she needed listing them off as she put them on the bench. “Flour, Self-rising Flour, milk and butter.”

When all items where on the bench including a mixing bowl and cups she got to work making scones, she wasn’t the best at making them but she had a pretty good idea of how to make them and they usually came out alright.

“What are you making?”

Looking up Beth smiled at Isaac before answering. “Scones now go relax and let me cook.” She made a shooing motion as she started mixing the doe with her fingers. Music was playing the background and she hummed softly to the tune dancing as she made the scones. Finally they were in the oven and she dusted her hands on an apron. Looking back the bench she sighed, now it was time to clean up her least favourite part. The scones took around 20 mins to cook and were soon on a plate in front of 3 hungry wolves and one who continued to lean up against the door frame. “Eat.” She said with a smile and watched as they were devoured before turning back to the alpha, “please.”

 

Beth grinned even more when Derek nodded and took a scone. He didn’t sit just ate it before leaving, the initiation had finished she was now part of the pack. She now had a pack a real pack where the people cared about her and she cared about them. Yes they had only met that day but there would be plenty of time for that in the upcoming days, months and years. She was that happy she allowed some of her scent to leave the invisible protective barrier it had formed around her skin. The others didn’t notice as she sat down at the table but the deep indrawn breath from upstairs told her that the alpha did.

 

The rest of the afternoon went swiftly and soon she found herself back in the Camero, this time in the front. “You will come every afternoon with the others. You will do your homework and train with us.” His voice left no room for arguing.

Beth just nodded. She would do as he said, she would submit. A growling informed her that he wasn’t happy with something. “What’s wrong? I agreed, I’ll do what you want. What have I done wrong?”

 

Derek pulled over, he would confront the young woman sitting next to him and she would answer him fully and with the truth. “You will answer my questions.” He said still looking at the road.

Turning he looked over to her. “You smell like a wolf. Not like my wolves.”

“I grew up among wolves. My mum was an alpha.”

“That’s not it. Your scent has changed. You smell more like a wolf then when we picked you up.” He hissed, “You will answer me.”

Beth stared at him and begun stuttering. She knew it wouldn’t be long before they figured out who and what she was. But she didn’t think it would be this soon. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she released her scent completely. “Don’t tell anyone.” She whispered her eyes glowing purple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, midnight visit and what is the Clinic? Has anyone heared of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys a new chapter. Hopefully I will have one up next week since it is school holidays for around 2 weeks! YAY I don't have to plan lessons :)  
> Please kudo, bookmark, comment or even just read. Though I would love some comments to let me know how it is going. Yesh I kind of sound desperate so I am stopping now. On with the story.

** Chapter 3 – Teen Wolf **

 

_Note: I don’t own any characters from the television show ‘Teen Wolf’. However I do own Beth and any new characters of who you will be notified at the start of each chapter._

 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the drive. She had just reviled her true being to the other and it scared her. He hadn’t said anything hadn’t looked at her after she had shown her wolf. Would he kick her out of the pack? Would she become an omega so soon after finding a pack?

 

They stopped outside her house. She looked over at Derek wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. Biting her lip she turned and opened the car door. “I’ll expect you tomorrow.” He said as she hopped out of the car. Beth nodded and closed the door.

 

Standing on the porch she looked back at the car and raised her hand to wave goodbye. “Don’t hide who you really are.”

It was a whisper one that was almost drowned out by the car engine as it sped off. “I won’t hide from you.”

 

It was only when she got inside, her scent safely hidden from Scott that she remembered she had left the new things Derek had bought her at his place. Groaning she went up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted and so ready for a shower.

“Beth!”

To late her lovely silence was interrupted by none other than the very pissed off werewolf brother of hers, Scott.

“What?” she said into her pillow

“Why are you hanging around with Derek? You’re not allowed near them!”

Standing up she glared at the boy in her doorway “Why not? I’m allowed to make friends of my own! I’m not some small little creature that will break at every turn when you’re not there!”

“They are not trustworthy! They are werewolves, and you’re not. They could kill you!”

“Well they haven’t and they are too trustworthy. They would never hurt me, they’re my pack. I’m not sure about you but it’s good to part of a pack again. It’s been something I’ve missed since our dad forced mum and me to the USA. We had to leave everything! Including our pack.” She stopped and took a deep breath. There was no need to get angry, Scott just didn’t understand. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to take a shower.”

 

With that she pushed past the teenager and into the shared bathroom. It was actually her bathroom as Scott had one of his own and so did Melissa. Scott looked like he was about to say something when she closed the door in his face. Leaning against the door she pushed away her anger and her sadness. Taking a deep breath she pushed off the door, undressed and got into the shower. Warm water sprayed down her shoulders washing her clean of the days grim. Placing her arm against the cool tiles she leaned her head against it. Why didn’t Scott want her to make friends?

 

Beth stayed in the shower for a further 10 minutes before getting out. Towel wrapped around her body she headed down the hall on bare feet and into her room. Scott’s door was closed and there was no light from under it, the boy was out. Closing her door she let the towel drop to the floor. She was in her pyjamas and in bed when her window opened.

“Can’t you use the door?” she asked with a yawn turning away from the person climbing in.

“Give me your feet.”

Beth just grumbled pulling the blankets up further. She did however stick her feet out from under the covers.

 

Derek grabbed the appendage and pulled so that he could reach it properly. A soft squawking noise had him smiling as he bandaged the leg before moving onto the other. When he was done he placed them under the covers gently and got up to leave.

“Why were you upset before?”

“Scott and I had an argument.”

“That shouldn’t make you sad.”

“He’s my brother, the only blood family I have left.”

“The pack is your family.”

“I know. He doesn’t understand.”

“He will, eventually.”

And with that he was gone. Beth watched the window for a long time that night wondering if he would come back but he didn’t. It was close to midnight when sleep claimed her and drew her into a deep undisturbed sleep.

 

......

 

The next morning no one was home. It would seem that Mellissa had a double shift and Scott either didn’t come home or he had already left. Sighing softly she got ready for school, wondering how she would get there floated through her mind till the sound of a horn got her attention. It was Stiles.

“What are you doing here?” she asked when she got into the car.

“Taking you to school in my awesome jeep coz I am a good guy and that is what we do.”

“Scott called didn’t he?”

Stiles had the decency to blush. “It’s fine. Let’s just get this day over with.” She said with a smile.

 

The trip to the school was quiet, well sort of. Stiles turned on the radio and started singing to all the songs making Beth smile. She too joined in with songs she knew and soon they were at the school.

“Oh crap.”

“What?”

“I’m going to die.”

Beth looked out the window and saw the reason for Stiles’ fear. Derek was leaning against the Camero along with the rest of the pack glaring. “Crap in deed.” She said with a smile as she got out of the car.

 

She walked over to the fuming alpha. “Before you say anything Stiles was just giving me a ride.”

This just earnt her a growl to which she responded with a small growl of her own. Derek stopped growling and looked at her. “If you don’t like Stiles driving me to school then say so, no need to growl all the time. Cause you know I’ll growl back.”

 

With that she grabbed Erika’s arm and dragged them towards the school. “Are you coming Stiles?” she called back over her shoulder when she noticed the boy hadn’t moved.

Stiles quickly caught up with them and uttered a small thanks. He seemed to be taking all of this in his stride.

 

School was boring and she thanked the gods that this was her last year, she did not want to do another year worth.

“I can’t wait for this year to be over with.” She said with a small sigh over lunch.

“Same here.” Nodded Boyd.

They five of them were sitting in the cafeteria, four wolves and Stiles. Scott hadn’t turned up to school today and Beth hoped he was alright.

“What do we have next?” Stiles asked around a mouth full of pizza, the day’s special.

“Maths,” Beth groaned letting her head fall onto the table, “then English and elective. No spares today.”

 

Maths and English went quickly with no one getting detention, despite Stiles being his usual annoying self. Everyone seemed to be getting along well which brought a smile to Beth’s face, she liked it when people got along and didn’t fight. She hated fighting.

 

They separated for their electives and surprisingly Isaac was taking the same elective, hospitality. It was actually fun, today they were planning their baking menu for next class, something to do with getting the ingredients.

“What are you baking?” Beth whispered.

“Muffins, you?”

“Don’t know. Any ideas?”

“You could always make scones again.”

“But I made those last time at Derek’s, they are too easy to make. Any other suggestions?”

“Nope.”

“Miss Janson and Mr Lahey stop talking and do your work.”

They both stopped talking as the teacher passed them with a glare. Beth bit her lip and whispered a quiet apology before writing down the ingredients for a lemon tart. Next was a test on how to chop vegetables, such as what does Julian mean. BORING!

 

.....

 

Derek was leaning against his car when the group of teenagers walked out of the school. His eyes flashed red when Beth headed towards Stiles’s car.

“You will travel with me. Erica and Boyd will travel with Stiles.” He said grabbing hold of Beth’s arm and pushing her into his car.

 

“I can walk myself,” she told Derek as she made herself comfortable in the back.

Both Derek and Isaac got into the front. Beth buckled herself up and leaned against the two seats in front of her. It wasn’t long before Derek took off out of the school car park expecting Stiles to follow.

“So Stiles isn’t allowed to take me to school anymore?” she asked Derek as they headed towards his place.

“No.” Came his response.

“Why not?”

 

Derek growled at the young woman in the back. He would not have her questioning his orders. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Stiles, Beth was new to the pack and his wolf was telling him to protect her. It had been like this with all his pups when they had first been turned and Beth was no different.

 

Beth was getting really annoyed, if the man wanted her to not do something then he needed to tell her not growl. They maybe werewolves but they were still human as well.

“If you are not going to tell me why, then will you mind focusing on the road instead of growling? I don’t want to be in another car crash!” she pointed out as Derek swerved to miss a parked car, not a moving car, A PARKED CAR!

 

Isaac was clutching the hand rest as Derek picked up speed before screeching to a stop outside a strange hospital building. “You are getting tested.” Derek said getting out of the car.

Beth looked at Isaac and he shrugged, they both had no idea what Derek was talking about. This was also evident when Stiles pulled up behind them and they were joined on the footpath by everyone, including Scott. When did he turn up?

 

“What are we getting tested for?” Isaac asked.

“Rabies?” Stiles asked earning a laugh from the others, well except for Derek.

“You are getting tested to see if you are carriers.” Derek muttered walking into the establishment.

“Carriers?” Erica questions.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the centre?  
> Will the pack band together or fall appart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it so far.  
> Please remember to Kudo and or add a comment, it would be appreciated :)

** Chapter 4 – Teen Wolf **

 

_Note: I don’t own any characters from the television show ‘Teen Wolf’. However I do own Beth and any new characters of who you will be notified at the start of each chapter._

_Nurses are the characters of my own mind_ _J_

 

 

The group walked inside and stopped in front of a stark white counter with a bleach blond receptionist. The woman looked up from filing her nails, sighing she stood from her seat and motioned for them to follow.

“I’ll take you straight to your waiting room.” She said walking away quickly.

The pack followed lead by Derek, the women lead them through a few doors down a hallway or two and into a small room. It wasn’t empty, sitting in the corner was a man and little girl who looked to be about 2.

 

The pack didn’t pay them any attention as they filled the other chairs waiting for the doctor.

“The doctor will be with you soon.” The nurse said before leaving.

Beth looked over the two and frowned, the man looked cross and the little girl looked frightened. She didn’t have to use her senses to know that they were related but the man reeked of anger and betrayal. It almost made her gag, making a small noise in the back of her throat she turned back to look at the rest of the pack.

 

The doctor soon arrived and took the boys first. Beth moved to sit next to Erica, who just happened to be closest to the pair. “I assume he took the boys first because they are easier to check.” She said.

“Yeah, they only seem to think with one brain cell.” Erica responded leaning back in her chair.

 

Five minutes passed and a nurse came in sitting down next to the man. She handed him an envelope whilst resting a hand on his leg. “It’s true.”

The man looked even more devastated and it made Beth curious as to what the envelope said. She however didn’t get to find out as both she and Erica were ushered out of the room, down another hallway and into a doctor’s office.

 

Beth sat in the chair half listening to the doctor go on and on about how the procedure went. Short version: Blood was drawn for analysis, questions asked and asked to ‘wolf out’.

The drawing of blood was the easy part, so was turning into a werewolf. The questions however where not easy, they went on and on and on. Boring, kind of like the doctor. In the end they were both given a copy of the questions and their answers before being told to go back to the waiting room.

 

“Well that was boring.” She said sitting down next to Stiles.

The man and girl were gone and the room was empty, well apart from the pack. Stiles smiled and lent his head against her shoulder it made her relax even if she felt on edge.

“We need music.” Erica piped up pulling out an iPod and hitting play.

 

Music filled the room and it lightened the mood and eventually got the girls up dancing to ‘Life is a Highway’ and ‘Black Lace Lagoon’. Soon everyone was up dancing, well except for Derek who sat there looking as Stiles put it a ‘Sourwolf’.

 

Isaac managed to a half scream a cry of delight when the next song turned out to be from a Disney movie. “You sure got them into the Disney huh.” Beth said turning to her alpha before adding, “good god I actually know the words to this song.”

Stiles laughed and then promptly changed the song which made everyone smile and laugh including Derek.

 

“As nice as it is to watch you bond. But you can go, the centre will be in contact with the results later.” A nurse said pointing to the exit.

Nearly all of the pack rolled their eyes but did leave the facility and headed towards the cars and Scott’s bike.

 

Derek grunted something about going back to the house before dragging Isaac, Erica and Boyd with him leaving Stiles, Scott and Beth on the street curb. Beth just shrugged and got into the back seat of the car.

“Put your bike in the back.” Stiles said before hopping into the driver’s seat. “Does Derek want us to follow?”

 

Beth shrugged but typed out a quick message to Isaac. Scott made a noise in the back of his throat before they started off towards Stiles’s house. They were almost there when Beth’s phone chimed with a message.

“He wants us to come in an hour, something about cleaning the house. Whatever that means.” She said leaning against the driver’s seat.

Scott snorted, “It probably means he wants to kick someone’s butt he just doesn’t want to do it in front of us.”

“So does that mean that you have joined the pack?” Beth said looking over to her brother.

“Something like that.”

 

Beth had a huge grin on her face as they pulled up in the driveway and got out. She hugged her brother before following Stiles into the house.

“Awww are you jealous?” she asked seeing Stiles’s face.

“Nope.” He replied but pulled her in for his own hug.

“I think you were.”

“I was not.”

“Yes you were.”

“STOP!” Scott said falling onto the couch.

 

Both stuck their tongues out. “Dog pile!” cried Beth before pulling Stiles over to jump on her brother.

They laughing on the ground for what seemed like ages just hugging one another before Scott’s phone went off. It was Alison. Scott pulled a face but left to answer the phone.

“I don’t know what he sees in her. She’s just using him.” Beth said leaning against Stiles.

“He says its love but I highly doubt it. She comes from a line of hunters, hunters who hunt werewolves and other supernatural creatures. It will backfire on him eventually but we will be here to pick up the pieces.”

“You’re a good friend.” She whispered snuggling closer to him, “and comfy.”

 

Scott came back in with a tired look on his face. “I broke it off.” Was all he said before falling onto the ground next to them.

Beth made a small whine before pulling her brother close, giving him the support he needed. She would always be there. Scott sniffed into her neck but didn’t cry even when Stiles added his own arms to the hug. “We should go to Derek’s,” came the muffled whisper, “I need to talk to him.”

 

Beth looked over to Stiles who nodded. It was time to go, the pack would offer more support.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening? Will Derek accept Scott into the pack?  
> Who and what are carriers? Also how does two strange wolves and a new pack fit into all this?
> 
> For answers keep reading.

**Chapter 5 – Teen Wolf**

_Note: I don’t own any characters from the television show ‘Teen Wolf’. However I do own Beth and any new characters of who you will be notified at the start of each chapter._

 

 

The drive to Derek’s house was in silence, well almost, that is if you didn’t take into account the radio playing in the background. Each teenager was lost in their own thoughts when they pulled up in front of the house.  
Getting out Beth looked around, something wasn’t right. “Where is everyone?” she asked keeping close to Scott.

 

“Get out and stay out!”  
Came the booming voice of Derek from inside the house. At the end of the shout two bodies were thrown outside and onto the ground in front of them. All three of them blinked in surprise as the two pulled themselves to their feet.

 

“You won’t accept us yet you accept humans, omegas and a bitch,” came the sneer from the taller man with red hair.

 

“Excuse me, who are you calling an Omega?” Scott growled his eyes burning yellow, “I’m part of this pack, you are the Omegas.”  
“And don’t call Beth a bitch,” Stiles added standing behind Scott.  
“I’ll call her whatever I want. White wolves are always bitches, nothing but mindless animals who only serve as breeders.”

 

They all stood there with their mouths open, gob smacked, where did this guy get off on talking like that. A roar brought them out of their daze, Derek had jumped off the porch and was now holding one by the throat, whilst the other had been grabbed by Scott.  
The Beta’s had removed themselves from the doorway and were growling behind their alpha.  
“Beth is human, she isn’t a wolf.” Scott said as a matter of fact.

 

Beth didn’t know how to respond, she hadn’t released her sent when in front of Scott and unfortunately her brother was not on the bright side so when they hugged he didn’t notice, or passed it off to her being around other wolves.

 

The brunette snorted, “She’s a wolf alright. You can always tell a white one from the others, they are bossy, bring destruction where ever they go and their eyes always glow purple.”

 

………………

 

This was not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to tell the others in her own time, when she was ready, when they were ready. Not because some stupid low life idiots decided that they wanted to be more than two omegas running around happy as Larry. Nope this was not part of her plan at all. Now she had an angry alpha, pack, brother and oh not to mention hunters on her tail.

 

Beth kept running, dodging trees and jumping rocks. She was out of breath but she knew if she stopped they would catch her, and that wouldn’t be good.  
A howl drifted to her on the wind, and she wanted to lift her head and howl back. Gritting her teeth she kept going, not giving in to her basic desire of pack and home.

 

She didn’t know how long she had been running. Her paws where sore, bleeding from when she had cut them on a sharp rock, gravel embedded in them stopped them from healing.  
A clearing was up a head, it was wide, open and on any other day it would have been perfect to stop and rest but not today. Without thought she plunged out into the open space, hoping to cross through it quickly.

 

A startled yelp escaped her already panting muzzle as her paws are pulled out from under her body. Laying on her side on the ground her breathing coming in short wheezing gasps she hears the snapping of twigs and curses her stupidity. Raising her head her purple eyes go wide, panic starts to set in.  
“Look what we have caught here. A white wolf.” The woman says showing her sharp canine teeth.  
“Take her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter and will honour me with a comment, that includes constructive criticism. Secondly I won't go into detail of why this chapter is so late, however I do apologise and I hope that it wont happen again. I've already started on chapter 6 and the rest is in my brain, all I have to do is get it down on paper.
> 
> This chapter is short as I have had a change of mind where I want it to go, this is mainly because of the new season 3 of teen wolf. The story wont follow the show closely but it will contain sip bits from it here and there, such as characters and the death of characters. 
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoyed and will continue to keep reading. Happy holidays all you Australian teachers!  
> Scadoodle


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There here.

** Chapter 6 – Teen Wolf **

 

_Note: I don’t own any characters from the television show ‘Teen Wolf’. However I do own Beth and any new characters of who you will be notified at the start of each chapter._

 

It had been two years. Two years since she had been in Beacons Hill, two years since she was taken, two years since her nightmare had started.

She was back, but not as the teenager she had been. No she was here as a prisoner, all the while pretending to the people around her that she was happy, whilst inside she was screaming.

 

Pulling her shades over her grey blue eyes, hiding her soul from the outside world she stepped out and moved over to where the rest of the group was. They were here on business, business that she was not privy too and not that she really cared as long as the contract was not broken. When she reached the group a man put his arm around her shoulder whilst the other rubbed circles on her protruding stomach.

She was back in Beacons Hill, with a bunch of werewolves who the ‘alpha of all alpha’s’ had kidnapped her before impregnating her. Things were not looking good, and Beth could only hope that no one would recognise her.

 

“No, I will make contact the rest of you fan out and let the sleepers know.” Deucalion said beside her his hand leaving her stomach to tap his red and white cane against the concrete pavements beneath them.

“Aiden and Ethan will watch over Bethany,” he went on to say, “you my dear will go about your business and no attempts to connect.”

Beth sighed, “I know that, no need to remind me every five minutes.”

 

…….

 

The morning had been spent unpacking the clothes and items they had brought with them, and of course Deucalion expected her stuff to remain with his. She assumed it was the odd connection they shared due to her pregnancy. Though he did know that if she had her way he would never have anything to do with their child once it was born.

The twins were sharing a room whilst the ‘she-wolf’ Kali or as Beth liked to call her ‘Bitch’ was sharing with the other male Ennis.

 

Coming out of her room she leant against the door and smiled softly as the twins wrestled on the floor.

“I’m not staying here all day, so if you are finished with the play fighting you can come with me,” she said heading to the door with a bag in hand.

The twins beat her there and held it open, really there were trying to be gentleman. Out of all the alpha’s she liked the twins the best, mainly because they were close to her age and they too were here because of a contract.

 

They excited the hotel quickly and headed down the main street of the medium sized town, a town she used to call home. Beth let out a small sigh and pulled her shades down to cover her eyes, the shades were her way to protect herself from others, from Deucalion.

“So what are we doing?” Aiden asked his hands shoved into his pockets.

“Going to get things, the place is empty and we need more music,” she said rubbing a hand on her stomach when the child kicked at her kidneys.

The boys just nodded changing direction towards the music shop. If she didn’t know any better she would say the boys had a good sense of direction, however she knew better, they would have looked up the town and would be following their noses to the shop.

 

It didn’t take them long and soon they were inside, the heat of the day being left behind them as they stepped over the threshold. The air-con was blasting happily in the corner, customers were humming tunes under their breaths and the sounds of talking filled the shop giving it a bright feeling. Beth headed straight over to the CD section, soon a basket supplied by the twins was filling with albums and singles. Some were classics others were this year’s up and coming rock hits, whilst somewhere for the baby.

‘This child will be spoilt,’ she thought to herself before heading to another section.

 

On the way there she bumped into someone, CD’s flew from the others hands onto the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” the man said bending down to pick up the CD’s.

“No it’s my fault, wasn’t watching where I was going,” Beth replied as she took bent, somewhat awkwardly to help the other.

It was only when she rose, with the help of the stranger that her breath caught in her throat and one whispered word left her mouth, “Isaac.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you think anything should be added. I'm open to suggestions.  
> Read and comment.
> 
> Wishing you all the best,  
> Scadoodle


End file.
